


Truth or Dare

by Madifishy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Diamond City (Fallout 4), Dorks, Drinking, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Lapdance, Laughter, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Smut, Strip Tease, Truth or Dare, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: Sole and the Companions play a game of truth or dare





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might get smutty in later chapters, just a heads up
> 
> Also, please notify me if you find typos. Thanks!

You lounge on a sofa in the corner of home plate, and look at all the companions conversing around you. Paladin Danse is talking with MacCready about guns while Hancock ogles over them from the bar where he sits with a bottle of vodka. Piper and Cait are flirting in the corner, Curie being the third wheel of the conversation. Dogmeat snoozes at your feet, Preston is reading a book upstairs in your bedroom area, Deacon is farther upstairs, probably sleeping (or at least ignoring the large group of people), and X6-88 sits on the chair adjacent to the sofa you are spread across. Nick is somewhere in the building, probably upstairs with Deacon, running diagnostics.

You close your eyes and take in all their voices. As different as all your friends are, they seem to have no trouble getting along with each other. Well, usually. Deacon has some trouble with large social situations, Danse has a bad habit of taking the fun out of everything, and X6 is, well, X6. 

When you open your eyes again, Deacon is headed your way. "Seat taken?" he asks, pointing at the sofa beside you. "No, take a seat", you respond, scooting over to give him some more room. He sits on the couch, leaning both arms over the back and stretching his legs, taking in the group of people in front of you. "No offense, but the party is getting boring" he expresses, as he looks at you out of the side of his glasses. 

"Well, any suggestions on how to liven it up?"

"I've got one" MacCready announces, swaggering over with a smile on his face.

"Well, spit it out pretty boy" Deacon responds dryly, clearly expecting the idea to be a bad one. 

"No offense, but that man is not pretty. Nor is he a boy. Typically a boy is a human male youth that-"

"We get it X6" you interrupt, not wanting to listen to his overly serious explanation. "Mac, continue."

He leans closer to you and Deacon, grinning from ear to ear "we should totally play truth or dare."

"Truth or dare?" Deacon laughs "What are we? Sixth graders?"

"Yes" Mac replies, crossing his arms over his chest, proud of his idea; the alcohol he has consumed is clearly speaking for him. 

"Do you really think anyone would be up for that?" Deacon prompts. 

"There's no harm in asking" you reply, standing up from the couch and ushering everyone over, getting their attention. "So, Mac has suggested that we play truth or dare."

"Truth or dare is a game for children" Danse spits. 

"Truth or dare is a good way to get your hands on someone else's arse" Cait pipes up, shooting a glance at Piper, who blushes in return. 

"Haven't heard that game come up in a long time" Nick adds, cocking his head ever so slightly. 

After a brief silence, you add "any objections?"

When nobody speaks, you all gather in the living room, some sitting on couches and chairs, other laying on the floor. Hancock is slouched across you and MacCready, his head in Mac's lap, his body in yours, and his legs propped up on the arm of the sofa. 

"I am not interested in this game" X6 states, exiting the lounge area and heading towards the workshop. 

"Guess the Institute bitch is out" Danse mutters. 

"Does everyone understand how the game works. One person gets another person to do a truth or a dare, then the person who just answered or performed a dare gets to call on another. Got it?"

Everyone nods. 

"So, who's first?"

Everyone looks at you as you talk, then looks around the circle. 

"I volunteer soldier boy here" Hancock declares, reaching up and jokingly patting MacCready on the cheek. He rolls his eyes and huffs. "If you insist, Mr. Mayor."

He looks around the circle, deciding who to call upon. "Hey Danse, truth or dare?"

Danse's face burns a light red, expressing his distaste at being called upon first. "I don't trust the lot of you, so I'll go with truth."

"Alright", Mac's eyes wander as he thinks up a question. "I know sexy times are discouraged up on the metal hellhole in the sky-"

"The Prydwen", Danse retorts. 

"Yeah, that. So, with that in mind, have you ever had sex? Or do you still wear your virginity on your sleeve."

Danse's face burns redder and his expression turns to that of disgust. "In the Brotherhood, we have better things to worry about than casual fornication."

"So tin can is a virgin" MacCready States with a smirk. 

Danse huffs. "Whatever, let's get on with the game."

"It's your turn you metal arse", Cait points out. 

"Since you're one to call people names-- truth or dare, Cait?"

"Dare. I ain't no wuss"

Danse smiles smugly, and you can practically see the gears in his head turning. "The reporter. Go sit on her lap."

"Sure, that's easy enough" Cait remarks, standing up from her place on the floor. 

"And dance", he adds. 

"Dance?" Cait questions, as she approaches Piper and places her hands on the reporter's knees. 

"Yes. Dance on her", he replies, chuckling deviously. 

"Hope you ain't got any complaints about that", Cait laughs, crawling into Piper's lap, straddling her. 

"Well, I-uh". Her face burns bright red and she twirls her hair around her finger, desperate not to make eye contact with Cait. 

Cait takes off Piper's hat and places it on her own head, gyrating her hips. Piper's face reddens even more, and she laughs uncomfortably. Cait contains to fidget around in her lap as she turns to look at Nick. "Oi, Nicky, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll play it safe and go with truth. I'm not sure I trust the dares that you might throw my way."

"Fair enough. So, you say you come with all the parts. Do you really have ALL the parts" Cait asks, raising a brow. 

Nick's face registers a mixture of confusion and shock as everyone turns to look at him. "I'm.. not quite sure what you mean."

"Have you got the lovemaking bits or not?" Cait shoots back, all the while continuing to make Piper squirm beneath her. 

"That's not a question I'm willing to answer."

"That's not how the game works" Cait laughs. 

"Then I'll take a dare instead."

A fiendish grin slinks across Cait’s face, and you can see in Nick's eyes that he has immediately regretted that decision. "Fine, how about you and vaultie share a heated kiss, here and now. I dare you."

Nick shrugs nonchalantly, but when he reaches the couch in front of you, he leans close to whisper in your ear. "You okay with this, Doll?"

You nod, nipping the synthetic skin of his ear, and he responds with a small noise. You then take his face in your hands and kiss him passionately, gently at first, but then the desire builds. The kiss gets deeper, and your breaths get faster. You grab the back of his neck and pull him closer, savoring the unique taste of his kiss. 

Hancock interrupts by placing a boot on Nick's chest and pushing him back, breaking the kiss. "Leave a little love for the rest of us, Valentine" he jokes, smiling at the Synth. Nick ducks his head in embarrassment and returns to his cushiony chair. 

"Hancock is right, wouldn't want to get Danse excited. He's new to this" MacCready jokes, shooting a smirk at Danse, whose face gets more serious in response.

"Curie, truth or dare" Nick asks "from one Synth to another."

Curie thinks for a moment, dramatizing her thought by tapping her index finger to her lip. "Monsieur Valentine, truth."

"Have you been pleasured since you've entered your new body?"

"Well, I find great enjoyment in smelling tatos. It is very exciting to take in their scent. It is quite a pleasure to have a sense of smell, it's something I've never had before."

Nick laughs, shaking his head. "I think what the detective means is, have you had an orgasm yet?" Deacon chimes in, an entertained smile on his face. 

"Ah! The human orgasm! Such a unique concept!" Curie's face lights up. "It is one of the quirks of being in this state that I have not yet had the pleasure of experiencing."

"I'd let her experience it" Hancock whispers, and Mac chuckles. You roll your eyes. 

"Monsieur Garvey, truth or dare?"

Preston looks up, taken aback, clearly not expecting to have been called upon. "Dare" he responds, sounding more like a question than a response. 

"I dare you to let me wear your hat. It is quite unique, and I find great interest in it."

Preston laughs and removes his hat, dropping it onto Curie's head. "You look great, he laughs."

"You're looking better than the Colonel himself" Hancock adds. 

"Oh really, Hancock? May I ask you, truth or dare."

"Dare" he replies cooly, "I'm not a coward."

"Lets see how much of a Not Coward you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get sexier as the game continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I'm having a bit of writer's block. 
> 
> As always, notify me if you find any typos, and enjoy. Thanks!

Preston tilted his hat back and leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs. "I dare you to get up close and personal with your boy toy."

MacCready glanced at Preston "I know you aren't talking about me" he said, his tone perceiving how pissed off he was already. Hancock ignored his comment. "Up close and personal how?" Hancock asked, still laying across you and Mac, head in Mac's lap. 

"He wants you to put your hands on his dick, Hancock" Cait interrupted, gesturing obscenely with her hands to exaggerate her point. 

"You up for it?" Hancock asked, looking up into Mac's eyes. 

"I'm not one to turn a handsome ghoul down" Mac replied, winking. 

Hancock sat up and straddled Mac's lap, reaching down to unbuckle his belt. The belt buckle clicked upon, and Mac and Hancock met eyes as his hand slid down the front of the younger boy's trousers. Hancock's body blocked most of what was happening, but Mac's face registered the excitement and lust. He bit his lip and bucked his hips up into Hancock's hand, obviously enjoying it. 

Hancock removed his hand from Mac's pants and laid back down, not even bothering to rebuckle his belt. Mac leaned his head down and they shared a quick kiss before they looked back at everyone. "Well I'm impressed" Deacon joked. 

Hancock crossed his arms behind his head and rested his head on them. "Vaultie, truth or dare?"

"Dare" you respond immediately. 

"Alright Sunshine, I dare you to unzip the top half of that vault suit. Show us the goods" Hancock announced, looking proud of his dare

"Okay" you answer nonchalantly, your fingers catching the zipper and pulling it down to your waist. You try to ignore your slight embarrassment when you remember the lacy black bra you're wearing. The one you had to fork over almost 1200 caps to have custom made. 

Hancock let out a low whistle. "Who you all dolled up for?" he asked, scanning over your chest, unashamed. 

"That's my business." You smirk at him when his face still shows his curiosity. "Deacon, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he answers, and you know he's looking right at you, even though you are unable to see his eyes through his dark sunglasses. 

"Chicken" Hancock laughs. 

"Hey, at least I'm a chicken that doesn't have to handle someone else's goods" Deacon retorts, which shuts Hancock up. 

"Have you ever had someone else's dick up your ass?" You ask, feeling yourself get a little bit turned on at the thought. 

"Who hasn't" he laughs, running a hand through his black hair. When everyone continues to stare at him, he speaks up "yes, I have had someone else's dick up my ass" he clarifies, which satisfies everyone's interest. 

"Whisper, dare you to come sit on my lap for awhile." You stand up, displacing Hancock who mutters in annoyance, and begin walking to Deacon. 

"I do not think this is how the game works", Curie states, "I thought you had to ask truth or dare first?"

You ignore her and take a seat on Deacon's lap, your chest at eye level. He looks up at you over the top of his glasses and smiles. 

"I guess it's my turn again. Paladin, truth or dare?"

"I have a feeling I'll regret this, but dare."

You can't help but allow a smile to sneak onto your lips as you get an idea. "Paladin, take a step out of your power armour. Leave it off for the game."

He looks confused, but obliges, stepping out of his armour, leaving him in his skintight flightsuit. "Look at that, tin can actually has a nice ass" Hancock pipes up, which lands him an elbow in the side from MacCready. 

"With an arse like that, maybe you should consider showing it off more often" Cait remarked. 

Danse blushed lightly, but his face remained stern. He sat on the floor now that he was free of his power armour. He shot a glance at Nick, who was sitting a few feet away from him. 

"Relax" Nick said, without even turning his head to look at Danse "I may be a Synth, but I have nothing against you."

Danse's face showed some confusion, likely struggling to comprehend how the Synth could've seen him staring without turning to look. 

"You're up, Danse" you reminded him. 

"Right. Uh-" he looked around the room at everyone around him. 

"MacCready"

Mac looked up, surprised that Danse had called on him. This couldn't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating! I got caught up in writing some other works. Thanks for being patient!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thank you for reading and supporting my work!

Danse smirked when he saw the glint of fear flash through MacCready's eyes. It wouldn't surprise you if Danse got turned on from inflicting fear unto people. He did it so often, and seemed pleased with himself whenever it was obvious he had scared someone.

"Kiss the Railroad agent."

MacCready tilted his hat back and let out a low whistle, looking at Deacon, you still straddling the agent's lap. "Which one?" the merc asked, his eyes meeting your own, then looking over Deacon.

"Deacon."

MacCready's teeth tugged at his bottom lip and you almost groaned. The sight of the man biting his lip was extremely arousing. He stood up from the couch, moving Hancock's head from his lap. He maintained eye contact with Deacon as he slowly, teasingly crossed the room to where you and Deacon were seated. He dropped onto the couch next to you. Running a slender finger along Deacon's jaw. From your position on Deacon's lap, you could feel goosebumps prickle on the spy's skin. MacCready hungrily met Deacon's lips, and you felt Deacon's chest fall as he exhaled sharply. MacCready tangled a hair in Deacon's black hair, his other hand gripping Deacon's waist. The kiss was heated and passionate, and the eyes of all the people in the room were on the two men. MacCready allowed his fingers to slip under Deacon's shirt, tickling the tender skin on his hip. Deacon gasped lightly, and MacCready plunged his tongue into the other man's mouth.

A bulge in Deacon's pants throbbed against you, and you felt your face turn red. Deacon was turned on by this kiss?

"We ain't got all day, hurry this up" Cait urged impatiently.

MacCready broke the kiss, his tongue sliding over Deacon's lower lip. He then sat back on the sofa and placed his arms behind his head. He winked at Deacon, who smiled in response.

"Curie, truth or dare?"

"I will have to choose dare, on account of the fact that Monsieur Hancock recommended I do so."

"Dare you to get X6 to come join the game."

"Of course." Curie stood up and exited the room. There was a muffled exchange of words in the other room, before Curie returned, X6 right behind her. "Why must I be involved in this game?" X6 asked, glaring at MacCready.

"The more the merrier" he responded, grinning.

X6 sighed, then seated himself on the couch with Hancock. Hancock scooted so that his head was in X6's lap. X6 looked down, and the ghoul smiled up at him.

"Detective?"

Nick looked up at the sound of Curie calling him.

"Truth or dare?"

Nick's golden eyes dimmed slightly as he thought it over. "Truth."

"Another chicken!" Hancock shouted, which was followed by several chuckles from others in the room. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Detective Valentine, have you ever had sex? On account of my situation in Vault 81, I was shielded from learning about such things. However, now that I am free from the vault, I wish to know if a synthetic prototype such as yourself is able to have sexual intercourse.

Everyone turned to Nick, eager for an answer.

You already knew the answer before he said it.

"I have."

Hancock let out a low whistle. "The synth has got game. Bet he can put those fingers of his to good use." He laughed to himself.

"Oh, I can" Nick responded."

Hancock went silent and looked away from Nick, clearly not expecting the synth to have answered him.

"Hancock, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Look who's chicken now!" Piper shouted, which earned laughter from around the circle.

"Mayor Hancock, I've heard from the ladies, hell, from some men too, that you are certainly skilled with your mouth when it comes to pleasuring others." Nick affirmed.

"Yeah, so?" Hancock responded casually.

"How many people in this room have had the chance to experience those skills of yours."

Hancock frowned, lifted his head up from X6's lap, and looked around the room. "At least three. Maybe more" he answered.

_"At least?"_ Danse asked incredulously.

"Yes Tin Can. At least three."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I had some free time today and decided to write chapter 4, even though I posted chapter 3 fairly recently!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thank you for reading and supporting my work!

Hancock's coal black eyes practically glimmered when he turned to look at you. "Truth or dare sunshine?"

You felt yourself smile at the nickname. Nicknames were something that felt friendly and safe, almost pre-war. Safety was little to none in this world, and even something as simple as a casual nickname made you feel better about your position in this strange new post-war world.

"Dare" you answered, flashing Hancock a mischievous grin.

"Come here and take a seat on me. It's been a long time since I've had you on me, and I ain't the patient type, so I don't plan on waiting much longer."

You went to stand but Deacon's hands held your hips in place, keeping you from moving. His eyes were locked on Hancock. "She's sitting here."

There was a pang of envy in his tone, and you couldn't help but smile. He was jealous.

"Rules are rules, agent. Hand the pretty lady over."

Deacon made a face, but released your hips. He held his gaze with Hancock as you crossed the room to where the ghoul was laying on the couch. His head was still in X6's lap, but he crossed his arms behind his head to make room for you. You hitched one leg up and over the ghoul and straddled him before sitting down onto him. When your body touched his, you felt your face burn deep red and you let out a quiet gasp.

A rather large bulge pressed up onto you, throbbing at the sudden contact. "Comfortable sweetheart?" He asked, his eyes lingering on your breasts and lacy black bra before meeting your face.

"Yeah. I'm good" you responded coolly, unwilling to let him have the satisfaction of you acknowledging his hard-on. As if your blush and gasp hadn't already let him know."X6, truth or dare?"

"Ma'am, when Father asked me to protect you on your ventures through the Commonwealth, I assumed that senseless games like this would not be involved."

"Just pick truth or dare" you answered, rolling your eyes. He sure was attractive, but god, he was such a boring person when it came to trying to have fun.

"If you insist, ma'am. Truth."

"The courser boy is a chicken!" Cait shouted, laughing and getting up from her spot and walking over to the bar to refill her glass. X6 ignored her remark.

"Are synths capable of reproduction? Do they even have, well, _all_ the parts?"

"Synths are fully equipped with all parts necessary for fornication. However, it is doubtful that any loyal Institute synth has ever tested out these components. I am unaware if synths are capable of reproduction, but I would assume not. Synth reproduction is not a priority of the Institute."

"Wait, so", Mac hiccuped, "you're telling me that synths have dicks?"

"Male and female synths are equipped with their respective sexual organs."

"Well I'll be damned", Mac muttered, taking a swig of his beer.

"Heya Valentine, does that mean _you_ come fully equipped as well?" Cait questioned, chuckling.

Nick didn't answer, but he tilted his head down, the brim of his hat shielding his embarrassed face.

"It's your turn X6", you reminded him.

"I do not wish to choose anyone and prompt them on whether or not they'd rather answer a question or perform some ridiculous task."

"X6" you whined, your whiny voice earning a hard throb from the bulge underneath you.

"I entrust Nick with taking my turn. Even though the Institute disposed of him, I still trust him. Synths are more trustworthy than humans. Or any species, for that matter."

"You ok with that Nick?" You ask.

"Fine by me, Doll" Nick responded. Then looked around the group of people, pondering over who to call upon. "Colonel Garvey, truth or dare?"

"Dare, and you can call me Preston" he added, smiling warmly.

"Okay Preston, I dare you to give the Doll your hat for a bit. She's always talking about it and I'm sure she'd love to wear it for a bit. Also I'm sure she'd look lovely in it." Nick turned and smiled at you.

"My hat? General?" Preston looked at you, innocently confused.

"Just for a bit Preston. Pleeeease?"

He took off his hat and stood, placing it atop your head. It was a bit big, and fell down over your eyes. You laughed and pushed it back, allowing you to see. Preston laughed as well before returning to his seat on the floor.

"Ms. Wright"

Piper looked up.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare. The last thing I need is a junkie with an accent and Mr. Mayor calling me a chicken."

"I love ya' too, beautiful" Cait chimed in, blowing a kiss to Piper, who sighed and rolled her eyes. Hancock just chuckled.

"I dare you to share a kiss with Cait. "

Cait and Piper had completely opposite reactions. Cait beamed happily while Piper's face dropped and turned a light pink as she blushed. Before Piper had a chance to react, Cait's lips were on hers. Piper seemed reluctant at first and tried to lean back, but gave in when Cait grabbed the collar of her jacket and pulled her mouth closer to her own.

"That's hot" MacCready stated, and Hancock nodded in agreement.

Cait broke the kiss and licked Piper's saliva off of her own lips. "Didn't expect a reporter to be able to kiss like that. Half of the reporters I've seen in me days have had their heads shoved so far up their arses that kissing them is impossible."

Piper blushed in response, not entirely sure how to answer.

After a long silence, Piper spoke. "Well, I suppose it's my turn now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in updates. This might (?) be the last chapter with truth and dare. I'll probably make a chapter after this to wrap everything up, but I'm not entirely sure yet. I'd love your feedback :)
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and I thank you for reading and supporting my work!

Piper studied the faces of her friends around her, contemplating which person was going to be the next victim of the game. Her eyes stopped on a pair of cold, blue eyes. A slow smile forced the edges of Piper's lips to curl up. "Hey, mercenary boy", MacCready's head snapped up and his gaze met Piper's, "truth or dare?"

 

MacCready glanced upward as he pondered his choices. His answer slid out of his mouth slowly, as though he wasn't entirely sure. "Dare."

 

"Dare you to show us what's under the coat and shirt", Piper blurted out, grinning from ear to ear. Mac cocked an eyebrow. "That's an. . .odd request. But, I suppose it is a dare. . ." He slowly slid his jacket off, Piper's eyes glued to his body. Hancock was staring hard at Piper, looking almost irritated at how intensely she was watching MacCready, though it proved difficult to read the ghoul's facial expressions. He was skilled at concealing his emotions. He also removed his scarf, discarding it onto the floor with his jacket. He was facing towards Piper, away from you (still seated on Hancock's lap), when he began removing his shirt, tugging it off over his head, flexing the muscles of his back and shoulders. His back muscles were remarkably toned and, well, incredibly attractive. He was thin, but his muscles were strong, all considered. As he flexed his muscles of his shoulders, dropping his shirt to the floor with his other articles of clothing, you felt a bulge throb against your body again, but harder this time. You looked down at Hancock and cocked your head inquisitively. Hancock pretended not to notice, and kept his eyes glued to MacCready. 

 

"Like what you see back there, Hancock?"

 

You felt Hancock's breathing halt, and watched his eyes grow ever so slightly wider. MacCready hadn't turned around, there was no way he could've known Hancock was staring at him. "Maybe I do like what I see" Hancock responded, smiling devilishly. 

 

MacCready turned around. "Well, since it's my turn, truth or dare, John?"

 

"Dare", Hancock responded, looking pleased.

 

MacCready slowly walked over to where Hancock was sprawled out on the couch, with you still straddling his lap. The merc dropped to his knees next to the couch, and leaned close to Hancock, his face just inches from the ghoul's, and began whispering into his ear. You couldn't make out what was being said, but from Hancock's reaction, it appeared to be something he liked.

 

After a moment or so of whispering, MacCready and Hancock stood up and headed upstairs. You heard footsteps heading up the ladder, then the hatch leading to the roof being swung open. "We'll be back in a minute!" Hancock yelled, before you heard the hatch slam closed with a resounding metallic clang.

 

You looked around at your companions, not quite sure what to think or say. Thus far, nobody had ever left the room to complete their dare in private. Nobody had ever needed to. "Is nobody goin' to say what the hell they think is happen'n up there right now?" Cait asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "Is it considered normal behaviour to complete a dare away from the group? How will we know if the dare has been completed?" Curie asked, her accent just as thick as ever, although, for once, her word choice was simple enough that it could be comprehended. Normally, Curie spoke in words that most of the Commonwealth didn't understand, so it was nice to hear her say something intelligible for once. "I think we  _all_ know what's going on up there right now", Deacon answered, smirking. Danse looked confused for a moment before he caught on to what Deacon was insinuating, and his face suddenly flushed deep red. "That's. . .that's deplorable", Danse spat, disgust evident on his face. " _You're_ deplorable", Deacon responded cockily, making Danse clench his fists. "Listen here,  _agent_ , if you think that what is going on up there is acceptable behaviour, then you are-"

 

"Cut it out, you two. We're here to enjoy ourselves, not to bicker." Nick cut in, his golden eyes glowing brighter than ever.

 

"Don't tell me what to do,  _synth_ ", Danse retorted, taking a step towards Nick.

 

"Everybody calm down, please. Getting aggravated with one another isn't going to help anything. Nick is right, we're here to enjoy ourselves. And nobody is going to be enjoying anything if we're all fighting with one another", you interrupted.

 

Everyone looked around at each other, some nodding in agreement or muttering 'yeahs' and 'okays', before the hatch to the roof could be heard creaking open. The room went silent as all the ears in the room listened as footsteps came down the rungs of the ladder, followed by the sound of the metal hatch being pulled closed. There were some footsteps upstairs and some playful whispering before Hancock and MacCready appeared on the stairs, and returned to the room, taking their seats. "So, are you goin' to tell us what was goin' on up there?" Cait asked.

 

MacCready and Hancock exchanged a look before MacCready shrugged. "What happens on the roof stays on the roof."

 

 "Sounds like a load a' bullshit to me", Cait shot back.

 

"Since the lovely redhead has so much to say, truth or dare, Cait?" Hancock announced.

 

"Dare" Cait answered instantly, a fire in her eyes.

 

"Dare you to take your pants off", Hancock replied, looking amused with himself.

 

"Only a pervert like yerself would suggest such a thing, Hancock."

 

Hancock merely shrugged in response. Cait removed her belt, letting it fall to the ground, the buckle hitting the concrete floor with a clicking sound. She slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, then turned around, her back to Hancock, before shimmying out of them, bending down to pull them off of her legs.

 

Hancock let out a long, low whistle. "For someone who claims that I'm a pervert, you sure are putting on quite the show."

 

Cait just rolled her eyes, before taking a seat on the floor.

 

"Nick, you've managed to avoid most of this game. Truth or dare, old man?" Cait smiled at Nick, making it clear that she was just playing with him.

 

"Well, I might as well go with dare. I've got nothing to lose."

 

Cait looked taken aback at Nick chosing dare, and she had to take a moment to think of a decent dare. "I dare you to share a kiss with yer favourite vault dweller", Cait finally stated, “again.”

 

Nick's eyes widened slightly, but he stood up from his seat slowly, and casually crossed the room to where you still sat, on top of Hancock. Nick leaned in close and met your eyes. "You okay with this, Doll?"

 

You nodded before taking Nick's face in your hands and pulling him into a deep kiss. There were some  _ooooo's_ and hoots from around the circle as your lips joined with Nick's. His lips felt remarkably human, despite not looking it at all. Your tongue began to explore his mouth which, despite your expectations, yet again felt incredibly human. You let out a quiet groan; this kiss was amazing, one of the best you'd ever had. When Nick broke the kiss, your lips were pained from the loss of contact, and you made a mental note to kiss Nick again soon. 

 

"Disgusting", Danse muttered under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the ground.

 

As Nick retook his seat, you both shared a quick look, and you somehow knew that this wasn't the last time that your lips would be connected. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally decide to wrap up the game and call it a night, and nobody protests
> 
> (some fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, this one has come quite a long way. Thanks for being patient with me; I'm not always the best at updating my stories in a timely manner. Please please please, feel free to leave ideas for future fics in the comments. I've had a terrible case of writer's block lately, and it would be great to get some ideas to get the gears in my head turning.
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thank you for reading and supporting my work!

You attempted to stifle a drowsy yawn, and you felt yourself slouch slightly, as though the yawn had somehow deflated you. "Tired, sunshine?" Hancock asked, reaching up and pushing your hair out of your face. You said nothing, merely nodded in response. You still sat on top of him, and were struggling to keep your eyes open. Like clockwork, every blink felt heavier than the previous one. 

 

Hancock sat up, displacing you slightly, and you groaned in annoyance and laid forward onto his chest. "Alright everyone, the girly is tired. I think it's time to call it quits."

 

There were murmurs around the room, but nobody openly voiced disagreement. "Is it alright if they crash here?" Hancock whispered into your ear, his raspy voice sending a small chill through your body, making you shiver. Again, you nodded wordlessly. 

 

"Feel free to crash here", Hancock spoke loudly to the room. Everybody immediately began getting up and stretching, some putting on articles of removed clothing, others refilling their drinks or searching for a place to sleep. Hancock carefully took each of your legs, wrapping them around his waist, then took your arms and wrapped them over his shoulders, before standing slowly. He held you up by your rear, making it so you were able to sleepily cling to him, with minimal effort on your part. He cautiously and quietly walked up the steps to the bedroom area of your home, setting you on the bed. You felt him lean away as he reached over to pick a shirt up off of your dresser, and you raised your arms and allowed him to carefully put the shirt on you. He then gently lay you down onto your bed, and you yawned again. The mattress creaked, and you groaned and rolled over, your back to the man that had just carried you upstairs. He sat on the bed and ran his fingers through your hair, leaning in close to speak. "You gonna be alright if I head downstairs for another drink?"

 

As expected, another wordless nod. "Alright, sunshine." He placed the softest kiss to your temple, his lips just barely grazing your skin, making your face tingle. You felt the mattress shift as his weight lifted up off of it, and you listened as his boots sounded down the wooden stairs. You lay there for a long time, listening to all of your companions going about their business; drinking, talking, some getting ready for bed, others not so much. You felt a slight draft caress your back and you shivered, suddenly aware that a body had just silently passed behind you and snuck up the stairs to the uppermost area of your home, just underneath the hatch leading to the ceiling. You heard the couch up there creak ever so slightly. 

 

_Deacon._

 

Deacon was the only one of your companions capable of moving so silently, something you admired greatly about him. He could turn just about any activity into a silent and stealthy mission.

 

You lay in the darkness for a while, merely listening to the going-ons below. After a reasonable amount of time, you heard footsteps coming up the stairs. You opened your eyes which, despite having adjusted fairly well to the darkness, still had difficulty seeing in the dim light radiating from the living area on the ground floor. "Hey, doll." 

 

Your lips turned up into a sleepy grin.  _Nick_. "Mind if I run some diagnostics up here?"

 

You quietly groaned a sleep-coated "mhm", wriggling your legs into a more comfortable position. You heard him cross the floor and take a seat in the chair just a few feet away from where you lay, the wooden frame of the chair rasping ever so quietly as Nick's weight rested into it. You listened as his already quiet functions grew even quieter as his body shifted into diagnostic mode. Your attention returned to listening to the activities downstairs. You heard glasses clinking and people chattering and laughing, the occasional hoot or holler sounding throughout your home, the tin walls causing every noise to echo. You could pick out the tone of voice of each and every companion downstairs and, one-by-one, could distinguish each one's voice from the others. This wasn't a skill that came naturally, but rather a skill that had formed over time as you bonded with each and every one of them. You felt your thoughts wandering as you grew drowsier and drowsier, the voices below eventually melding together until all you heard was a distant hum.

 

\---------------------

 

You awoke with a start, pressing a knife to the neck of the person who had just attempted to wake you. "Boss, hey, take it easy." You sighed.  _Mac_. You considered him lucky. After this long living in the Commonwealth, you could wake up from a dead sleep and slit a man's throat in the blink of an eye. "I could've killed you, dumbass", you mumbled, shoving him playfully and dropping back down onto the bed. You lay on your back, listening to your heartbeat in your ears as your chest raised and lowered with your breaths. "I was going to share a bed with Hancock, but he's not exactly, well- the most  _friendly_ about sharing after he's had a ton to drink." You fought back a smile. That was Hancock, drunk as a skunk, high as hell, and grouchier than ever. Hancock was the kind of person who was cocky are carefree about 99% of the time, but shielded in that one percent was the greedy and vicious side of Hancock that only came out when he was either seriously drunk, or seriously angry.

 

"And you're telling me this because. . .",you trailed off, raising a brow at MacCready. He sighed and tossed his hat off. "We're sharing a bed, boss. Mr. Mayor left me with no other choice."

 

"Gross. You're going to give me cooties", you whined in an exaggerated tone, joking around with the merc. You watched as he undid the rounds of bullets on his thigh, letting them fall to the floor with a quiet metallic thud. Next off was his belt, followed by his duster. He climbed into bed next to you, and his eyes met yours before following your gaze to the ceiling, where the blades of a fan spun lazily. You rolled onto your side to face MacCready, propping your head up with your hand. "RJ?"

 

"What's up?"

 

"What was it that you and Hancock were up to on the roof earlier?"

 

Even in the dark room, you could see Mac's face drain of all colour before turning crimson. "We, I- uh. .we were-", he stuttered aimlessly, and you shook your head as if to say ' _yeah, get on with it_ '.

 

The merc cleared his throat, and rolled over to face you, suddenly cockily gaining his composure. "Let's just say that at least one of us is good with our mouth."

 

You fake pouted. "Only one of you?"

 

"Hey, I said  _at least_ one. I didn't say  _only_ one."

 

You smiled and pressed your forehead to his chest, sleep suddenly bombarding your mind again, forcing sluggishness into your limbs. Tonight was one of the best nights you'd had in a long time. 


End file.
